CCSG funds for Protocol Specific Research Support (PSRS) are used for development of NYUCI investigator-initiated early phase protocols. The NYUCI places a high priority on such studies since they represent one of the most promising benefits of the NCI Cancer Centers Program. Accrual to investigatorinitiated studies at NYUCI has doubled over the last funding period and this category now accounts for two thirds of all accruals. Twenty three of the 38 studies in 2005 were phase I, phase l/ll, and pilot protocols thereby potentially qualifying for PSRS support. Strict criteria are used to allocate these funds including scientific priority assigned by the PRMC, recommendation by the appropriate Disease Management Group and/or CCSG scientific program, need for such resources, and likelihood that the study will lead to subsequent peer-reviewed funding or incorporation into cooperative group or consortium studies. The ultimate decision for allocating PSRS funds is made by the Clinical Cancer Investigation Committee.